The Magic Within
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: In a world where pony kinds are separated, being an earth pony in a unicorn colony is an impossibility. Dream Magic lives through each day being taunted and teased because she can't do magic like everypony else. All she wants is a horn. Then maybe she would be accepted. If she had a horn, then everypony would be able to see her magic: the magic within.
1. Finding Magic

**I do not own mlp**

It was a cold winter's night. Frost had covered the trees as two unicorn ponies trudged through the sleet.

"Vanilla Spice, I'm freezing my tail off out here, why do we have to go picking for berries now?" A pale golden unicorn asked. His bright orange mane standing out like fire against the snow. The pale cream pony looked back at him, her gold eyes flashing indignantly.

"Bright Risk, I need those snow berries for a recipe for a very important client. If we don't get them now, the snow would have completely covered the bushes, making them impossible to find!"

Bright Risk shook his head at the beloved mare in front of him. The things she made him do for her.

"What do these berries look like anyway?" He asked the unicorn. She glanced at him before using her golden magic to conjure up an image of pale blue berries.

"They are a pale blue, like ice. The bush's' leaves are shaped like stars or snowflakes. The berries are cold to the touch but taste fresh like a cool stream when you bite into them."

"Are you sure they're ripe right now?"

"Sure as a sweet tart." She responded, looking left from right, her silver whisk cutie mark shining in the dark night. Bright Risk rolled his eyes before trotting after his wife.

"I found them!" A screech broke through the night's silence.

"Good," Bright Risk sighed. "Then let's grab them and go before we-"

"There's none left! They all have bite marks!" Came his wife's cry of annoyance.

"Bite marks? But I thought you said only ponies are able to digest these berries?"

"We are but-"

"Achoo!" A voice came from the snowy ground. The leaves of the bush shook violently as a fit of coughing erupted.

"What is it?" Bright Risk asked nervously, his green magic carefully sorting through the bush's thick stems.

"It's a filly?" Vanilla Spice gasped taking the small pale green pony into her hooves. The small pony was shivering, her blue streaked mane thrown wildly about by the cold wind.

"Poor thing looks half alive," Bright Risk murmured. Bringing his hoof over the small filly's head. He took his hoof back with a yelp.

"She's an earth pony!" Vanilla Spice used her golden magic to clear the small filly's head, revealing it to be hornless.

"How did she get here? The nearest Earth pony colony is twenty miles away!"

"Well..." Bright Risk started. "What do we do with her?" Vanilla Spice paused, cuddling the small filly to her chest.

"We never were able to have children of our own..." The white maned unicorn whispered.

"Spice are are you crazy? This is an earth pony! She doesn't belong with unicorns."

"Well what do you want us to do? Leave her out in the snow?" His wife hissed at him, her golden eyes glaring at him menacingly.

"Of course not, but-" He didn't finish his sentence as the tiny, lost filly reached out her hooves. She wrapped herself around his neck, pushing her muzzle into his chest, sharing his warmth. Bright Risk smiled down at the little filly. He wrapped his hooves around her waist bringing her closer.

"Hey there little one," He murmured into her multi-shaded blue mane. The small green filly's golden eyes looked up at him and she released a small giggle.

"Now that's some true magic, and not even from a unicorn." Vanilla Spice whispered leaning over the small filly. Bright Risk turned towards her.

"You know what other ponies will say."

"Let them say whatever they want, this little filly is our little dream come true."

"We should take her inside before she catches her death. What do we call her?" Bright Risk asked, wrapping a red scarf around the tiny filly.

"She's our dream come true, and has a laugh more magical than any spell."

"Dream Magic" Vanilla Spice whispered, pressing a light kiss to the pale green filly's head. Bright Risk smiled at her.

"It's perfect."


	2. First Day

Dream Magic stared back at her empty reflection. To any other pony, the pony staring back at her was an average pale green earth pony with a long, choppy, multi-shaded blue mane. Gold eyes stared back, sad and lonely, but through Dream Magic's eyes all she saw was was a hornless, useless earth pony with dusty green fur and a ragged blue mane, gold eyes dull and lifeless, as if nothing was behind them.

She was an earth pony with nothing special about her. Everyone else at her school had always had magic, always had a purpose. The only thing she was apparently good for was being the sick joke of the unicorn society. The powerless earth pony, adopted by unicorns, living in a world with magic. Being a pony without a horn, left you powerless.

"Dream Magic! Hurry up or you will be late for school!" Her mother, Vanilla Spice called from below. Dream turned slowly, looking down the stairs that led away from the loft of her bedroom. She sighed, sliding her saddle bag around her before trotting down the stairs.

"There you are, sweet tart," Her mother smiled down at her. "Hurry up now, its your first day of highschool, and it wouldn't help your reputation if you were late!

"Being late can't make it much worse." Dream sighed. Vanilla Spice frowned.

"Dream Magic, are you worried those ponies will be cruel to you again?"

"I know they will mom!" Dream snapped. "They always do! I didn't ask to be born an earth pony, yet they resent me for it!"

"You know me and your father love you for who you are, you shouldn't care what those other ponies think-"

"But I do! You don't know what's its like being the only earth pony in a world of powerful unicorns! I have nothing." Vanilla Spice shook her head, her white mane curling around her face. Bright Risk stepped forward, his green eyes soft.

"You have two parents who love you, Dream Magic. You are our entire world, and we would never want you to change. We don't care if you don't have a horn. We just want you to be you." Dream Magic shook her head angrily.

"I'd rather be me with a horn." Her adoptive parents glanced at each other. Vanilla Spice sighed, nuzzling her daughter.

"Get on now, you mustn't be late." Her mother handed her her lunch. Dream Magic sighed, trotting out the door. She expected to see her one and only friend, Shimmer, the only unicorn besides her parents to ever accept her and be her friend. But the blue unicorn was nowhere to be seen.

'Weird, we always walk to school together.' Dream Magic thought, shrugging. She guessed her friend was running late too. She had a habit of sleeping in and being late, especially to the first day of school. Dream shook her head sadly and went on ahead to the gates of Enchanter's High School. She could already see other ponies snickering at her.

Old fillyhood tormentors watched her walk through the gates, already planning on ways to make her life miserable. No pony was more horrible to her than Vibrato. The light pink unicorn had decided since the first time she laid her light green eyes on Dream's hornless form that it would be her life's mission to make her know she didn't belong here; that she wasn't worthy to be among them.

'Like I didn't already know that.' She thought bitterly.

"Well if it isn't No Magic" A angelic voice echoed.

'Speak of the devil'

"It's Dream Magic." She replied quietly, praying to not start a scene. She had tried ignoring Vibrato in the past, but only made the purple maned unicorn attack more viciously, Dream quickly learned the best way to avoid too much insults to injury was take whatever petty insults the popular unicorn sent her way.

"More like nightmare." The unicorn sneered.

"How was your concert last night?" Dream asked shyly, hoping Vibrato's tendency to brag would indulge her to take the focus off of her. No such luck.

"Amazing as usual. Singing is my special talent after all" She smirked, showing off her quarter note cutie mark. "Not that you would know anything about that." She gestured to Dream's blank flank. Most of her schoolmates had discovered their special talents back in elementary, but Dream Magic was one of the few with her flank still bare.. The only other pony she knew of without their cutie mark was her friend Shimmer, more due to laziness and lack of trying to find her special talent.

Dream Magic bowed her head, attempting to look ashamed, silently pleading for Vibrato to get bored and to leave her alone to her thoughts. Her prayers seemed to be answered when Vibrato suddenly straightened, fixing up her mane, staring at a place behind her. Dream didn't have to turn around to know that Spell Caster, the most powerful unicorn in class, had appeared. He was the main attraction of all the female unicorns in the school. Even Dream had to admit he was quite handsome, with his silver fur, his dark black mane streaked with what appeared to be liquid gold, and a complex cutie mark of crescent moon, casting over a sun, with a star shaped wand appearing over both celestial objects.

"Spell Caster!" Her tormentor called, waving over to the unicorn behind her. Dream Magic glanced back over her shoulder, meeting his dark green eyes. He glanced away from her, barely taking in her presence before trotting up to meet with the pink unicorn. She obviously held a great affection for him as any other mare here. She tossed back her mane fluttering her eyes as she spoke to him. He nodded, but seldom responded with anything but a couple a short statements. Spell Caster was a very serious pony, Dream had noted.

He was always focused in school, and didn't say much about anything but magic and work. He was a genius who never got anything below an A. He himself had never been mean to Dream, or talked down to her, but Dream had noticed every time a pony mocked her, he would seem to study her, as if to watch what her reaction would be. Every time she would shyly stare at her hooves, or mutter a weak 'I'm sorry you feel that way' , he would roll his eyes, look away, or even have the audacity to glare or snort at her. He clearly had the same feelings about an earth pony living in the unicorn word. He must have resented her for it, only he had the sense not to take it up with her.

Dream slowly went past the two, taking their distraction of each other to sneak away from the cruel eyes of the unicorns. She slid silently into a back seat; she always sat in the back of class, closest to the door. As the soon as the bell rang, she could get the buck out of there.

She wasn't the first pony in the class, she noticed. Her first class, Unicorn History, already contained one other pony, the teacher, Distorted Dreams. He was a stallion unicorn with an alabaster coat and purple and black streaked mane and tail that was slightly ragged as if he didn't attempt to deal with it that morning. Upon closer inspection, she noted all the gell sticking in his mane, giving it its wild bed head look.

'This pony must really be into style'.

On his flank was a yin yang symbol. He was at the front of the class, sitting silently at his desk, staring out the window as if willing the day to be already over.

'Looks like I'm not the only one.' Dream Magic thought silently.

Soon enough, more ponies filed into the classroom. More than one knocked over Dream's books, and many more than a few openly mocked her, or shouldered her on their way into the classroom. Spell Caster strolled by, not giving her a single glance. He was a junior this year, so he spent this hour as a teacher assistant to the freshponies who were taking this class. It was some sort of credit you needed to graduate. Vibrato followed after him, sending a glare towards Dream and mock whispering 'We're stuck with the hornless freak again.'

It was true enough. Every year, Dream had always somehow managed to end up in a torture-filled class with the pink mare. Nopony made any move to sit near her. Dream Magic felt a flash of hope as a familiar blue unicorn with choppy, light purple mane entered the classroom, a blank flank where her cutie mark should be.

"Shimmer!" Dream called to her friend. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all But as her friend's green eyes met hers, she saw a flash of embarrassment. Shimmer trotted past her,not giving her even a hint of acknowledgement. Shimmer instead ignored her and slid into a seat next to Vibrato, giving her a huge smile, and started chatting with her excitedly. Vibrato laughed at something Shimmer said, not even bothering to tease the blue unicorn about her blank flank.

Dream Magic stared at her hooves, tears threatening to spill. Her one friend, the one pony who could help her through her year was now besties with her worst bully? Her thoughts were so wrapped up in the information she didn't notice the chestnut stallion with spiked up black mane slide into the seat next to hers.

"This seat taken?" His voice suddenly asked. Her eyes shot up, meeting his blue ones.

"N-No" Dream stuttered. The brown unicorn smirked, kicking up his hooves onto the desk. "Well it is now,"

"What game are you trying to play?" Dream asked. No pony ever wanted to sit next to her. No pony ever acknowledged her long enough past the occasion insult or shove.

"What game? I merely wanted to sit next to a pretty mare." He smiled jokingly at me.

"Time Warp, I see you're late again." Distorted Dreams frowned at the unicorn. Time Warp shrugged his shoulders.

"Why change tradition?" The stallion smiled back at the teacher who, in turn, rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his face before starting roll.

"You know the teacher?" Dream asked the pony sitting beside her..

"Sure, I have taken this class before." Dream stared at him in shock.

"You're a sophpony?"

"Actually, I'm a junior. This is my third year taking his class. I'm not stupid though, don't get me wrong. I'm just lazy." Warp laughed, earning a small smile from Dream Magic.

"Time Warp is here...Dream Magic?" Distorted Dreams called out. The mare shakily raised her hoof, hating how everypony was staring at her.

"You're an earth pony." The teacher stated calmly. Not as an insult, more of a statement. She could hear the class snort and whisper to each other, casting cruel looks her way. The only ponies not talking about her were Spell Caster, who was taking notes at his desk, and Time Warp, sitting beside her and idly doodling on his paper, a pencil in his mouth.

'Why isn't he using magic to write?' Dream though silently before finally answering the teacher.

"Y-yes I am. I w-was adopted as a y-young filly" Distorted Dreams nodded before a smile spread across his face.

"Ah, yes. I've heard of you. Good on you, making it this far without any capability of magic."

"That's me." She nodded, glancing at Time Warp who winked at her.

"It takes a special pony to do that," he added so only she could hear.

Dream Magic let out a small smile. The teacher then explained this class period was about getting to know your seating partner, leaving Dream Magic paired with Time Warp.

"Looks like I'm one lucky pony getting such a cute mare as my partner." He laughed leaning towards Dream, who snorted.

"Please, as if a unicorn like yourself wants anything to do with an earth pony like me."

"Who cares if you're an earth pony? You still have hooves, a mane and cutie mark don't you?" Dream Magic flinched, glancing at her blank flank. Time Warp looked guilty, before rambling. "Not that you have to already have your cutie mark, that will come in eventually. I mean I only just got my cutie mark a couple years ago, it's an hourglass if you can see. So many years in this class I kinda became an expert and I'm really interested in time and space fabrication and stuff-" To his surprise Dream laughed at his flustered expression, something she hadn't done in a while.

"Its fine, I'm okay with being a blank flank, it draws the bullies attention away from my hornless head most of the time."

"Well buck them. I think your hornless, cutie markless self is just fine." He smirked playfully bumping her shoulder with his.

"Most ponies would like to be more than fine, Time Warp" She responded smiling.

They talked the rest of the hour, comparing likes and dislikes, proving to be pretty different ponies. Time Warp liked darker, loud colors while she preferred soft, blending colors. He liked the night stars where she would rather gaze at clouds. Despite their differences, they seemed to click as they never stopped smiling at each other. Soon enough, class was over and ponies were filing out of class so fast they didn't even have the time to insult her. She would normally shuffle out of class too, but she found herself patiently waiting for Time Warp to gather his things.

"What class do you have next?" He asked her, sliding on his black saddle bag.

"Literature with...Swift Scrip." She replied, hesitating on the name.

"Cool, me too!"

"How many classes have you failed?"

"Only the important ones." He winked at her, following her out of class. She glanced at the last student in the room. Spell Caster was shuffling through papers when he suddenly glanced up at her. Dark green met gold, this time not looking away with a snort. Instead, he merely nodded before putting away his work and walked past them and out of the room.

"That was weird." Dream whispered, half to herself.

"What was?" Warp asked, blue eyes glancing her way.

"He never even paid attention to me before..."

"That stallion's head is so wrapped up in books he doesn't notice anypony other than himself." Time Warp snorted coldly, trotting out of the class. Dream Magic only watched him for a couple seconds, wondering what had caused the sudden change in Time Warp's attitude. The chestnut stallion suddenly turned back towards her with a smile.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked. Dream Magic smiled, adjusting her saddle bags.

"Coming."

**Please review!**


	3. The Truth about Friendship

Dream Magic stood there silently, watching the rain pour around her. She was supposed to walk home, but a sudden unscheduled rain, most likely caused by some rookie Pegasus in the northern cloud city about ten miles from their colony.

She watched other unicorns conjure up force fields to shield them from the rain. They'd smirk at her before trotting out into the rain, purposefully trotting through the puddles and splashing her pale green coat. She rolled her eyes but she never complained. If had been a half hour since school ended and most others had gone home, but she stayed, willing the rain to let up. She turned to see her new friend, if that's what he was, Time Warp, who seemed to watch the rain peacefully. Not talking, for once, but instead observing.That didn't last long.

"I wonder what stupid Pegasus is to blame for this shitty weather." He commented dryly. He was annoyed when she stopped him from badgering the third unicorn to splash a muddy puddle her way. He wanted to defend her, but she told him she was used to it, that there wasn't much of a point to stir up more trouble.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." She answered quietly. Time Warp smirked.

"Sometimes, I swear you're too nice to other ponies, Dreamy."

"You've barely known me for a day. How could you possibly know _anything_ about me?"

"I know you don't deserve all the shit you go through. I could never handle it" He sighed, staring out at the gray downpour. Dream shrugged.

"I can't force other ponies to like me." Time Warp rolled his eyes.

"But you could at least _try"._ She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You think I haven't_? _"She whispered coldly.

"Sorry." Time mumbled, glancing at her. "I just don't get _why_ ponies have a problem with you. So you can't do magic. What's the big bucking deal?" Dream sighed.

"I guess ponies like me aren't just good enough for ponies like them."

"Well, that's a pile of manure and you know it! I've only known you for a day and I already like you _tons _more than any of those snobby ass magically ponies!" Time snorted. She gave him a small smile.

"If that's true, then what more of a friend do I need?"

"Awwww, looks like I'm growing on ya kid" He winked, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You wish," She chuckled. Being with another pony had never made her feel so light hearted, and welcome before.

He smiled at her. A real smile, not one of those forced fake smiles given by sympathetic teachers. Not the cruel laughing smiles of her peers, but a warm smile. It made her feel happier than she had been in years. She suddenly felt something smash into her full force, causing her to topple to the ground if a certain chestnut unicorn hadn't caught her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, I was in such a rush when-" The pony stopped when she realized who she was talking to. Dream Magic looked up, to see an all too familiar blue pony, with a choppy light purple mane.

"_Shimmer," _ The memories of them over the years came rushing back and Dream remembered how they first met in kindergarten.

" _Hello, I'm Shimmer. What's your name?" A bubbly voice came from above the small desk where Dream was hiding. "Why are you so quiet? Can't you talk?" Dream stayed silent. She was petrified; she hadn't been in the classroom for more than a heartbeat when other ponies started teasing her._

"_Where's her horn?" One would sneer._

"_Mama told us to stay away from ponies like you!"_

"_Why are you even here? This is a magic school" A pink unicorn by the name of Vibrato called the loudest. She was hiding from all the piercing eyes and mocking laughs. Was this one just going to make her life more miserable?_

"_Ignore those other ponies. They don't even know what they're saying, they just repeat what their parents say so they can sound smarter." The small blue unicorn grinned at her. "If you're playing hide and seek then I'm playing too!" She declared, squeezing under the desk besides Dream._

"_I don't think you mentioned your name."_

_Dream Magic muttered her name so quietly that not even she could hear it._

"_I didn't catch that," The small blue pony mused, her green eyes flashing playfully._

"_Dream Magic." The earth pony said, slightly louder._

"_Well, Dream Magic, how about we become best friends forever?"_

They were inseparable after that. Shimmer never cared what other ponies thought of her for being best friends with an earth pony. She always defended her against her worst tormentors.

"_Leave her the buck alone!" It was the first year of middle school. Vibrato was up to her old tricks again._

"_Aww, No Magic is so defenseless that she has to have her unicorn friend stand up for her!"_

"_What is wrong with you? Are you so emotionally challenged you find it amusing to flaunt your worth to a pony you find absolutely worthless? If anypony here doesn't belong, it's you,Vibrato! If you need to knock other ponies down to feel good about your oh-so-perfect self, then maybe you should pack your bags, and go back to whatever bucking Tartarus pit you crawled out of!"_

"_I will once that little _freak_ goes back to whatever sad little earth pony colony she came from."_

"_You disgust me, Vibrato. Disgust me!"_

"_It's not my fault you belittle yourself by making an earth pony your best friend. You could have been my friend, been popular, instead of a little nerd playing with earth ponies."_

"_I would die before I became friends with you!"_

"_Fine, get teased all your life then, and for what exactly? A small earth pony that's basically worthless here?"_

"_I won't-"_

"_Just remember Shimmer, if you ever want to upgrade your friends, just give me a call."_

Shimmer promised her that day she would never pick a stuck up pony like Vibrato over her, but today in Unicorn history, her friend's actions made her think otherwise.

_Shimmer!" Dream called to her friend. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all but as her friend's green eyes met hers, she saw a flash of embarrassment. Shimmer trotted past her, not giving her even a hint of acknowledgement. Shimmer instead ignored her and slid into a seat next to Vibrato, giving her a huge smile, and started chatting with her excitedly. Vibrato laughed at something Shimmer said, not even bothering to tease the blue unicorn about her blank flank._

"Hello Dream Magic." Shimmer smiled shyly.

"Shimmer…I-"

"I'm sorry, Dream. I g-got to go. I'm meeting Vibrato at her house and-"

"You promised_…" _Dream cried, it barely came out in a whisper.

"Best friends right? You promised to never pick Vibrato over me_."_

"We were in _middle_ school Dream. I-I need more friends than an earth pony you know. I'm sorry, but talking to you won't help me get those friends."

"So you're going to hate me now too." Dream cried, feeling tears run down her face. She felt Time Warp glanced between the two mare. He took a step closer to Dream Magic, wanting to comfort her.

"I'd never do that Dream! Were still friends, and you can always come talk to me. Just…not in school. At school, act like we never knew each other." Without another word. Shimmer trotted out in the rain, a periwinkle force field covering her and keeping her dry.

"The nerve of some ponies! I swear I-"

"Just don't,Time Warp." Dream sighed sadly, watching her once best friend walk out in the rain without her. Dream glanced at Time.

"Why aren't you walking home anyway?"

"Because I don't want to get wet?" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you can do magic. You wouldn't get wet." she looked up at him and he looked at her nervously.

"My father's picking me up today. No reason to head home in this weather."

Dream didn't question him further, but she felt as if he was lying to her. She _hated_ being lied to; but she didn't want to upset him if it was something personal. Besides, if he really liked her, he would tell her in due time.

The rain continued to fall. As if it never would stop. Time Warp turned to her.

"Doesn't seem like it's going to let up anytime soon does it?" She frowned at him.

"No it doesn't, and I _hate _getting my coat wet." Time rolled his eyes.

"If you don't have anywhere else to go, I know a place to hangout. No pony ever goes there, so you wouldn't have to worry about any fools making fun of your..."

"Who said we were friends?" Dream reased.

"Dang girl, what happened to all that shyness? Now all I see is spunk."

"Guess you got me to open up a little," Dream smiled.

"Lucky me," Time Warp laughed. "So, you coming or what?"

"I-"

"Shouldn't you two be at home?" A serious voice came from behind them. Dream Magic turned to the pony she knew she would see. Spell Caster-silver fur shining, black and golden mane thrown wildly by the wind and dark, wild green eyes boring into hers.

"The rain... I didn't want to..." She shyly stated. Her face stared down at her hooves, unable to catch his eye. She heard a snort.

"It's still cold, you're gonna catch pneumonia if you stay out like this. I could make you a force field if your thatworried about getting your mane wet."

"N-No its fine. I'm heading out with Time Warp any how." she spoke quietly, wishing the handsome silver stallion away.

"You don't even know him." He frowned disapprovingly.

"And _you_ do? Why don't you just go home instead of telling me who to spend my time with! It's not like _you're_offering your company." Dream could have sworn she saw a small smile and heard a small laugh.

"And if I was?"

But the stallion just shrugged his shoulders, creating a small golden shield around him. He stepped lightly into the rain, avoiding the puddle next to her. He trotted along until he was out of Dream's sight. Not that she was staring or anything.

"He thinks he knows everything." Time hissed.

"He might as well. He _is_ the smartest pony in the school." She reminded him. He merely gave her a crooked smile.

"Come on, the rain is letting up, and there are some ponies I think you might want to meet."

**Hope you liked it, please review! :3**


	4. Welcome to the island of misfit toys

"Where are you taking me, Warp?" Dream Magic sighed. The brown stallion turned to her, blue eyes dancing with laughter.

"Its a surprise, Dreamy."

Dream Magic frowned. She barely even knew this pony, yet she was following him through the rain, which was thoroughly soaking her coat.

"What if I hate surprises?" She asked grudgingly. Time Warp chuckled.

"I promise you'll like this one." Dream Magic scoffed but didn't reply as she followed the stallion down the dusty path.

"You're leading me down to the middle of nowhere. What could be so important in the middle of a forest?"

"What did I tell you? The point of a surprise is the _surprise_, Dreams." He shook his head exasperatedly, as if he was trying to explain to a filly she had to wait to get her cutie mark.

"This was a bad idea, my mom will be worried about me and-" Time Warp cut her off.

"Its going to be _fine_, and if you're so worried about it, I'll walk you home and explain to your mother that I invited you over to hang out, and apologize on your behalf that I kept you out so late." Dream Magic smiled at him.

"Please don't. My entire life, Shimmer was my one _real_ friend, and if you take one step into my house, my mother will have a field day with you."

"Parents love me."

"That's what I'm worried about." Dream muttered under her breath. Time nudged her playfully and nodded his head to a shack nested between some trees.

"You brought me all the way out here to see a _shack!_" Dream gasped in annoyance. "I could be curled up next to a warm fire listening to Mother and Father's amusing quips and stories while eating mother's amazing cooking! But instead you brought me all the way out here in the pouring rain to-"

"Its not the shack, Dreamy, it's what's _in_ the shack!" Time Warp laughed as they trotted up to the old wooden door.

"What are you talking about-" Dream Magic cut herself off when Time Warp swung the door open, calling out-

"Time Warp had arrived! And he brings an extra special guest!" The door opened and light poured in from the inside. Dream Magic swallowed nervously, in front of her stood five unicorn ponies who stared at her in a mixture of confusement and excitement.

'_What did I get myself into'? _Dream thought to herself.

Two ponies were whispering silently to each other. One had a pale orange coat, with red and white uneven bob style mane and rose colored eyes, on her flank was a pencil that appeared to be sketching a heart.. Next to her stood a pony with white coat, a long white and red streaked mane and light pink eyes, with a paint brush, with slight sparkles surrounding it as her destiny mark.

A lavender colored unicorn looked at her coldly with dark purple eyes. She had a long violet mane, with a theater tragedy and comedy masks as her cutie mark. Suddenly, a white pony with a wild pink mane and tail, and a three pink star cutie mark bounded up to her, light blue eyes wide as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Wow! What's an earth pony like you doing here? Shouldn't you be with an earth pony colony? Unless you're that one pathetic earth pony filly I heard about that was taken pity on and adopted by two unicorns. If that's the case, I can't believe they let a pony like you just _live_ in our society, I wonder if your adoptive parents made a deal with our leader? Speaking of parents, what do you think happened to your real ones? Was there something wrong with you so they left you to die in the cold winter's snow? Did you call for help? Have you ever tried to find them? Do your unicorn parents ever talk about how they found you? Do they treat you as an equal, or don't they remind you that you're not a unicorn, not magical, not-"

She was cut of as an apple jammed its way into her mouth, courtesy of a bright blue magic. A black stallion walked up, he had an elegant dark blue mane, and kind dark brown eyes. With a magnifying glass as his cutie turned to the white mare.

'_Hush now Lucky Chant, no need to scare this poor pony away.' _A warm voice filled Dream Magic's head and blue magic sparked from the black stallion's horn.

"Is that you?" Dream Magic asked. The stallion nodded, mouth never moving. She heard the voice again.

'_I was born without the ability to speak, so I learned to use magic to communicate my thoughts, and I apologize on the behalf of my eccentric marefriend Lucky Chant, she has much trouble keeping certain thoughts to herself. My name is Tacitus, but most of my friends call me Taci. I've heard many great things about you Dream Magic. It's a pleasure to meet you.'_

"The pleasure is all mine..." Dream forced a smile, not sure what to think. Lucky Chant swallowed her last bit of apple, before jumping straight back into the conversation.

"Sorry if I offended you! I didn't mean it! You _seem _like a nice pony, but then again, I don't know anything about you, for all I know you could be a secret agent from the earth pony colonies sent to discover all the unicorn secrets which you will use to destroy us all-" She was silenced once again, this time with a pear.

'_She is also a bit of a conspiracy theorist.' _Taci's voice sighed in Dream's head. Time Warp trotted up next to her, a smile on his face.

"You seem a bit overwhelmed. Let me explain. This is the club of freaks among the unicorn world." He exclaimed cheerfully, as if he wasn't insulting everypony in the room. "You see, everypony in this room has something that's different about them that deems them _'freaks' _or _'losers' _or, my personal favorite, _'a waste of unicorn air'_.

"Taci there, as you know, can't speak. Meeting Lucky Chant is enough to know she has trouble keeping any thought to herself." Dream nodded dumbly before taking a seat on a long wooden at the side of the shack. She looked around at the other ponies, whose faces suddenly turned shocked and amused. The white pony with the long white and red streaked mane trotted up to her, pink eyes narrowed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked coldly.

"I-I'm-" Dream Magic stammered.

"You're in my _spot._" She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse me?" Dream asked, slightly confused.

"I sit in that spot _every_ day. It's _my _spot!"

"But I-"

"_Move!"_

"I'm sorry" Dream muttered quickly evacuating the seat this pony deemed _her_ spot. The pale orange pony next to the white mare smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that. My sister, Prism Bend, can be a bit particular about certain things. Where she sits, what she eats, how you talk, where specific items belong, and she can be a bit erm, harsh when trying to explain her, preferences. So most ponies don't like her, which is why she is here, and... I'm sorry, but do you mind if I draw you?" The pony suddenly asked. Her rose colored eyes shining as she suddenly drew out a sketch pad. Using her red magic she lifted a pencil from her saddle bag and started drawing, glancing up to stare at Dream Magic every once in awhile. Warp chuckled heartily before over to Dream.

"Those are the twins, Quick Sketch and Prism Bend. Sketch already explained her sister's erm... _problem._ As you can see, Sketch loves to draw anything and _everything._ Most of the time she doesn't even ask permission, she just pulls out her sketch pad and starts staring at you, making sure her sketch is nothing less than exact, it can get a bit uncomfortable."

"And who is that mare over there?" Dream whispered shyly, glancing over to the lavender pony. Time Warp smiled.

"That's Divine Star, but if you call her that she'll have your head on a platter. Just stick with calling her Star or Starry. She can be a bit cold at first, but she'll warm up to you in due time."

"She seems so normal. No offense, but why is she here?" Dream asked, looking at the mare. Time Warp gulped nervously.

"Well you see, she um..."

"I'm a fillyfooler." Divine Star stated angrily.

"You're a what?"

"I like mares." Star clarified.

"If you got a problem with that you should just-"

"I don't, I know how it feels to be different, so I won't judge you. I'm actually happy you're able to be so proud about it." Dream decided, looking at the mare. She looked surprised. She gave a small smile before she added:

"Good."

"So what do you guys think? Should we let her join?" Time Warp smirked, looking at the group.

"She is such a fun pony to draw! All I've ever drawn is unicorns! I'd love to have her here." Sketch smiled.

"As long as she keeps out of my spot." Prism muttered.

"_Ohmygosh!_ A new pony! This is so exciting! I just hope she isn't a disappointment or that she doesn't-"

"_It would be foolish not to let her join."_

"An earth pony? It can't make this circus any worse." Divine smirked.

"What are you ponies talking about?" Dream burst. Time Warp smiled at her.

"How would you like to be apart of our little band of freaks?"

"You mean...You _want_ me to be apart of your group?"

"_It'd be foolish not to invite you." _Taci's warm voice filled her head.

"Of course! You're an _earth pony_ in a unicorn society. If you don't belong with us losers, you don't belong anywhere." Sketch joked.

"So will you join?" Time Warp asked. Dream Magic didn't even hesitate.

"I will." The ponies around her erupted in excitement.

"_Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh! _We have a new member! This is so exciting! I wonder if we can trust her..."

"_Its a privilege and an honour to have you as part of our little group."_

"I'll need more pencils..."

"Another pony to get use to the presence of...This will take some _major _re-adjustment."

"At least she accepts me for liking mares. It took the rest of you _days_ to get used to the idea." Dream Magic suddenly felt bothered. She turned to Time Warp, a question burning her mind.

"Why are _you_ in this group?" Time looked suddenly panicked as Lucky Chant opened her mouth.

"Ooooh _that's _easy. Time Warp can't-"

"Pony Pile!" Time suddenly screeched, leaping onto poor Luck Chant. He was immediately followed by Quick Sketch, Prism Bend, and Tacitus. Dream looked baffled at the group as they laughed and tussled, when Divine Star appeared beside her smirking, offering her her hoof. Dream shook it kindly as Star smirked at her.

"Welcome to the island of misfit toys."

**I love writing these guys, please review!**


	5. Finding Friends

Dream Magic walked silently through the forest, thinking to herself. '_I finally have real friends!'_She shook her head in disbelief. The only pony she'd ever counted as a friend was Shimmer, and she wouldn't even look at her at school today, its as if their friendship never existed.

'_Those other ponies, they actually seem to care about me,'_Dream thought, her head held high for the first time in ages. _'They wouldn't ditch me for Vibrato, or anypony like her.'_

'_Then again, I never expected Shimmer to ditch me either...'_Dream Magic shook her head to clear it. These ponies seemed to accept her more than anypony did before, plus they all seemed nice. Maybe she could see what it was like living in a world that didn't revolve around one single friend.

After a while she seemed to stumble out of the forest, the rain had calmed into a light drizzle as she made her way home. Time Warp had offered to walk her to her house where she told him she was not about to have him subcomb to the coddling of her mother.

'_As much as I love Vanilla Spice she can be a bit... Over protective. Plus she can't stay out of anypony's business'._Dream smiled at the thought, remembering the time her mother stomped down to the school when she explained to her the teachers were treating her differently just because she didn't have a horn.

Dream sighed happily when she stumbled on a familiar cottage, until she saw the blue unicorn waiting at her front door.

"Dream! Where have you been! I've been waiting ages!" Shimmer smiled at me, as if our earlier conversation never happened.

"I-I was hanging out with Time Warp..." Dream mumbled, shocked out of belief.

"Was that the brown stallion? I don't know him personally, but he isn't bad looking that's for sure." She chuckled slightly. Her sea-green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Do you like him?" She asked.

"I barely _know_him!" Dream snorted.

"Well there must be_ somepony_you like? How about Spell Caster? Everypony has a crush on him."

"Except me. That stallion is nothing but an egotistical know it all." Shimmer said with a roll of her eyes.

"You can't speak of a pony with a great standing as his like that! If anypony heard you that would be social suicide!"

"As if I have to worry about that," Dream frowned, glancing at the pond next to her home, her hornless reflection staring back at her.

"Aw come on! Enough with the pity party, other ponies would like you more if you didn't keep replaying _'I'm not a unicorn, woe is me'_ schtick." Dream Magic snorted.

"Did _Vibrato_tell you that?" she snapped. "What else did your new best friend tell you?" Shimmer opened her mouth to reply, but shut it again, her eyes darting around looking for an escape.

"I..." she began, but Dream Magic cut her off.

"Lemme guess, she told you that she never hated you, right? She said she only teased you for all those years was because of me, right? She probably told you that she doesn't care that you're a blank flank, even though she makes blank flanks miserable!"

"You don't know _anything_ Dream Magic. I _told_ you we could still be friends, just not-"

"In school, right. Where your precious Vibrato could see us. So what? I'm supposed to sit back and watch as you and Vibrato crack jokes about me all day, then just come home and be best friends with you again?!"

"You know what Dream? I liked you better when you barely ever said two sentences in our conversations. When did you get so brash?"

"When my _one_ friend turned on me!"

"I _told_ you. It's just at school. You didn't expect me to cart around the magicless freak the rest of my school life, did you? I need somepony who gets _me!_ The troubles with magic, how hard most of the spells we need to learn are, but you don't get that. You _couldn't_. Look, I came here to tell you we're still best friends. We've been best friends for years and I don't want to throw that away, but forgive me if I need more than one friend my entire life. I wish we could still hang out, but nopony would even consider me if we..."

"Still talked. I get it Shimmer, you're a unicorn, and I'm not. We come from different words and. you want to be in yours. I understand, and I'm sorry."

"Look, I'll still hang out with you, and I'll try to keep Vibrato off your flank okay? So, are we still friends?" Shimmer asked, holding out a hoof. Dream stared at her. This pony betrayed her, and sold her out. She was embarrassed to be seen with her, but she was also the first friend she ever had.

"Friends." Dream Magic replied, taking her hoof.

"Great!" Shimmer smiled. "I have to go now, my Transformation Spell's teacher is wanting us to learn some stupid spell on how to change an apple to an orange and I have to get it right by tomorrow. See you after school? We can meet at your house?"

"I would love that, but I promised Time Warp I'd hang with him and the others tomorrow."

"Others?" Shimmer asked.

"Prism Bend, Quick Sketch, Taci, Lucky Chant, and Divine Star." Dream replied. Shimmer seemed to flinch.

"I knew that Time Warp sounded familiar, are you _really_hanging out with_ those_ guys?"

"Yes. What's wrong with them? They like me for who I am, and are perfectly fine being _seen_ with me." Shimmer shook her head.

"T-Thats great. Gotta run, meet you another day then?"

"Sure, maybe we could go to the lake." Dream sighed, glancing away.

"Sounds like a plan, see ya Magic"

"See you..." But Shimmer was already gone. Dream shook her head, and trotted through the door. Not even getting the door fully closed when hell broke loose.

"Where have you been?" Her adoptive mother, Vanilla Spice raged.

"Out." Dream replied sullenly

"Alone? You know I don't like it when-" Spice sighed, her golden eyes wide with worry.

"I wasn't alone, I was with a friend..." Dream shrugged, praying to magic her mother didn't push the subject. No such luck.

"Shimmer?" She questioned, trotting back the meal she was making. .

"No, a different friend."

"A different friend! What's her name? When do I meet her-"

"_His_ name is Time Warp, and if I have any say in it he will _never_ set hoof in this house."

"His? Is he a coltfriend? Oh I must tell Bright Risk!

Dream blushed. "No mother, he's just a friend. One who accepts me for who I am. He also introduced me to some other nice ponies who, like me, who are just, different. Don't bother father either, he's at work right now, and I won't have you disturbing him on my behalf."

Vanilla shrugged, and went back to her mixing bowl.

"Whatcha makin?" Dream asked, glancing to her mother's she cooked was always delicious.

"Nu uh. If I can't hear about your friends, my cooking is to remain secret until it ends up on your plate." Spice laughed, her golden eyes full of teasing.

"Very funny mother" Dream sighed, glancing at the unicorn, comparing their coats, how different they were. Pale cream and pale green. White flowing mane, to a choppy multi colored blue one. Unicorn to Earth only thing similar was their golden eyes, but even that wasn't shared by blood.

"My little girl has friends." Her mother smiled, mixing the contents of the bowl with her magic.

"Friends." Dream whispered. She liked the sound of that.

**Please review, and if anyone is good at art… could you draw up some of the OC's for me? I would, but I can only draw cats ;(**

**If you're interested, please pm m and I'll give you better descriptions of the characters, thanks.**


End file.
